Fallen Angel
by alexandriajames96
Summary: It's tough trying to fit in where in a society defines you just because of what you are, whether you're a human, an elf or Orc there's no belonging. But for Allina it's hard remembering what she is or came from, the only memory she has is waking up washed up on a beach with deep wounds in her back. Ever since then Allina has tried to live a normal life, but danger's coming for her.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I've watched this movie a bunch of times and I absolutely loved the characters and fell in love with it. I'm going to attempt to write my own story , its going to start with right after the ending of the movie. My own character hasn't been decided upon yet but it'll come to me when I start writing.

If you guys want to throw in how my character should be or how the story should start, just message me or write comments. I have other stories I've done and am still writing, feel free to read them if interested. wish me luck .


	2. Dead body call

**Los Angeles Beach-10:00p.m.**

 _'All units we have a dead body sighting on Cabrillo beach'_

Police lights flashing in every direction, officers tapping around the crime scene while by standers and witnesses watch with umbrellas. Firefighters show up along with Emergency ambulance, the body has been covered with the blanket.

'Geez man another one , this makes three this week." Ward sighs as he slams the door, Jacoby soon follows suit.

"Yeah, from what dispatch said it's a young girl barely in her mid-twenties."he said then pulled his hood up to block the rain.

Both of them walked over the police tape and made it towards the covered body, ambulance was near and ready to pick up the body. Ward showed the other officers his badge and then kneeled over to pulled down the blanket to show it's face.

"ahh damn, shitty how someone could do this to a girl like that." he said , Jacoby shook his head then pointed his flash light to examine her.

It looked like she hasn't been dead for long, there was some color left to her skin but there appeared to be wounds on her arms and face. Kneeling down to look closer he could smell blood coming from underneath her.

"Ward, lift up the side of her for a moment." he said, then as he did that Jacoby pointed the light to see two gashes on each side of her upper back.

"What do you suppose did that?" Ward questioned, reaching into his back pocket he put on a rubber glove and slowly touched one of the gashes.

Jacoby went over on the other side, her wet blonde hair stuck to the side of her face and shoulder. He wondered how could someone beautiful looking as her ended up like this, Ward was about to finish examining when her body jolted.

Her hand latched onto Jacobys arm, he was startled when she sprung alive. Other officers heard Ward and him yell out, a few of the ambulance crew went over to see the body moving.

"What the.. we got alive one over there!" she yelled.

Ward and Jacoby helped the girl sit up while covering her with the blanket, her body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Miss are you ok?" Jacoby asked , she didn't answer and looked at the ground, he was about to ask again when he noticed something happening to her back.

"Ward..Ward." he said while pointing the flashlight, they both watched in confusion and shock as the both the wounds on her back started healing up.

Ambulance crew started coming towards them with a stretcher, two of them went to the girl and helped her stand up. Jacoby watched as she was helped up onto the stretcher and wrapped in another blanket, she looked around scared and confused ,it was till they both made eye contact. For a second he could've sworn there was a glow to her eyes, but then the sound of Ward talking caught his attention.

"Jacoby...aye we got to follow them to the hospital get in the car." he said then started heading towards their car, Jacoby soon followed behind him.

* * *

Nurses and Doctor walked towards different direction in the emergency lobby, Officer were standing at the main exit and entrances. Ward and Jacoby were in the room with the girl while nurses were treating her. From what they were informed she was in perfect health, no wounds or internal organs hurt, its almost as if nothing was wrong with her.

The girl was quietly just siting in the bed while the doctors were talking to the officers.

"We didn't find anything wrong with her, she doesn't seem to be in any of our health records though, it's like she just showed up out of no where." he said to Ward.

"Did she say anything by any chance that could be of help?" Jacoby asked the Doctor, he shook his head.

"No, she hasn't said a word at all. Feel free to try getting her to talk, everything checks out we just need your guys signature for her to leave." he said then handed them the clipboard for signatures.

The girl watched as the Orc cop made his way to the seat next to the bed, when he sat she looked down at her hands.

"Miss, do you know where you?" Jacoby asked, she took a second to shake her head no.

"You're in Los Angeles, you were found on the beach, we all thought you were dead.", he watched the girls hands tightened on the blanket.

"Do you know how you ended up on the beach?" he asked, she was trying hard to remember what happened before waking up, but for some reason she can't remember anything else only a bright light and then darkness.

Ward came over to them when finished with the doctor, "Ok miss, everything checks out good when you're ready we can leave and take you to special services to help figure out were you'll go temporarily." he said.

She shook her head then placed her hand behind her right shoulder, for some reason there was a odd sensation coming from it.

"Is there family we could get ahold of, a phone number?" Jacoby asked.

She looked at him, "I..I don't have a family.." she said.

Both Ward and him looked at each other, Daryl shook his head then turned to step over to the door. Nick turned his attention back to her, there was sad and confusion in her eyes. He felt bad for her, how can she have no one.

"Is there a name for you, do you have a name?" he asked, she looked away for a moment as if trying to think real hard.

There's a faint memory coming to mind, she couldn't see anything but there were voices, someone was calling to her ,it took a second to hear the name clearly.

"Allina..my name is Allina."


	3. Abusive authority

**_Previously on the Fallen Angel_**

 _"Is there family we could get ahold of, a phone number?" Jacoby asked._

 _She looked at him, "I..I don't have a family.." she said._

 _Both Ward and him looked at each other, Daryl shook his head then turned to step over to the door. Nick turned his attention back to her, there was sad and confusion in her eyes. He felt bad for her, how can she have no one._

 _"Is there a name for you, do you have a name?" he asked, she looked away for a moment as if trying to think real hard._

 _There's a faint memory coming to mind, she couldn't see anything but there were voices, someone was calling to her ,it took a second to hear the name clearly._

 _"Allina..my name is Allina."_

* * *

Three hours has passed since leaving the hospital, Allina allowed the officers to take her to what looked like a police station. Once inside she could see how occupied everyone was, somewhere running back and worth and a few were dealing with people in handcuffs.

The one named Jakoby made sure Allina wasn't shoved or in any of the officers way, it took both of them to notice that she was tiny compared to each other. They stopped right outside an office, Ward told her to have a seat while he talked to the Captain. Allina took a seat in one of the chairs against the wall, while looking around she could make a few people watching her.

"I'm going to get some water, would you like some?" Jakoby asked, she nodded yes with a smile.

She watched as he made his way to the other end of the hall towards a water dispenser, he seemed like a nice Orc man.

A sudden commotion caught Allinas attention, two officers were dragging heavy looking Orc man pass her. One of them was struggling so rough that the officer lost his grip and let the Orc fall face first on the ground. Surprised she watched as the officer pull out a beat stick and start hitting the Orc over the head and yell at him, baffled and somewhat angry Allina hurried over to grab it out the officers hand.

"What is wrong with you, beating this man while he's chained like a defenseless animal?!" she saidwith anger.

One of the officers laughed at her, then tried to grab the stick from out of her hands. Without even hesitating Allina extended her hand away so he couldn't get it, that caused him to get annoyed and yank at her arm.

Without flinching Alpine suddenly grabbed the officers hand and twisted it so he was in a uncomfortable position, the other officer and Orcs watched her with a baffled expression.

"Don't you everyour your hand on me without my permission." she said while tightening her grip on him, it was when until the sounds of other officers that Alpine was pulled away and had her grip loosened.

"God damn it...who the fuck is this bitch Malibu?!" the officer said while rubbing at his hand.

Jakoby hand his arms around Alpine and was pulling her away, she was about to say something to the insult the man made before being cut off.

"I'm sorry, she's not from around here." he tried explaining, before anything further more could be added Ward came out with a woman from the office, she must be the sargeant.

"What the hell is going on out here?" the woman demanded, the officer pointed towards Allina.

"This crazy bitch attacked me." he stated, Jakoby was going to defend that statement till Allina pulled away from him.

She then pointed to the man then to the Orc still on the ground," No,this officer was abusing his power and began beating this man while he's defenseless."

All the officers looked at her than at the Captain," My men are doing their job." she stated.

Allina looked at her in disbelief," No, their job is to serve and protect people who are in need, to arrest those who have done wrong and bring them to be judged. It doesn't give them the right to abuse their power and torment them. Now what kind of leader lets their men do that, a stupid and reckless one!" she stated while getting up in her face.

Ward watched in silence and amazement, no ones ever talked to the Captain in that type of way before. Before things could get over heated he got in between her and Allina, brushing her over to Jakoby.

"Ca..captain please excuse what was just said, she's not from around here. Like I said before she has no record or identification, we need a place to put her for the time being till there's any information about her." he said, the Captain looked over at Jakoby and the girl, then brought her attention back to him.

"Fine...since you and officer Jakoby found her I'm placing both of you responsible in watching her." she said, Allina looked at both Ward and Jakoby behind her.

"Um...ok but Cap where are we going to put her at?" he questioned, she turned to look at her.

"That's up for you two to figure out, take turns watching at your homes." she suggested then went back to her office.

* * *

It was till almost two o'clock in the morning that Nick and Daryl were released from work, Allina was told to wait for both of them to get out of the locker room. It was till glancing to the side she saw Nick coming out first, he had on gray sweats on with white t-shirt, his blueish popping from the light color. Allina has seen Orcs before but not able to remember when, but looking at this one she could tell he was a bit different from the other ones.

Nick made his way towards Allina, noticing that she was staring at him while lost in her own thoughts. He must admit she's quite strange in some way, the way she stood up for those Orcs was something no human would ever do, usually they just watch in amusement or look away with displeasure. But the look of sympathy in her eyes and anger in voice cause a sense of pride in his chest. Another thing he must admit was she's really beautiful, probably one of the most beautiful looking woman he's ever seen before. Of course there a bunch of pretty women around here, orc, elves and human but she was different.

The way her hair color shines off, almost like some halo. How smooth and soft her skin looked almost like someone sculpted her to perfection, and trying not to be perverted or go into that thought but from what he got a glimpse of she did have..a very pleasing physique.

Allina saw Daryl come up from behind Nick, she stood up from the bench and made her way toward them, the clothes they gave her was dangling of her a little bit.

"Ok Allina... I guess you're going to be stuck with us till we can figure out exactly where you came from and who you are." Daryl said, she nodded in agreement.

Nick nudge at him to come to the side, when doing that he turned his head so Daryl could only hear him talking.

"How is this going to work, where are we suppose to have her at, a hotel maybe." he suggested, Daryl rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

"Nah man we don't have the money to have her stay in one everynight, how bout she stay with you for a few days." he said, Nick looked at him with a baffled expression.

"Oh no...no that's not a good idea. specially where I live. Why not with you, you're wife can help her get things she needs and you're place is probably safer." he stated, Daryl sighed then suggested something else.

"Ok..but can she stay with you just for tonight, I want to tell my wife and daughter before just bringing some random girl into our house." he said, Nick knew he couldn't say no, besides it would be easier for him to have her stay with him cause he lives alone.

Allina could make out what they were saying then saw then turn towards her again, Nick walked up to her and put his hand on he shoulder.

"You'll be staying over at my place for tonight, will that be alright with you?" he asked, she responded with a soft smile and nod.

* * *

The drive was long and quiet, Allina was told that tomorrow afternoon Nick would be taking her to Daryl's place of living to stay for the time being after tonight. Nick hasn't said anything up until the beginning of the drive, it was hard to come up with something to talk about, it's always been kindof hard for him to talk to woman. Allina could sense that he was uncomfortable for some reason, hopefully to break the ice she tried making small talk.

"How long have you been an officer?" she asked, Nick glanced at her then towards the road.

"It's been almost about a year and a half now." he stated, making a turn at the stop light, they're were about three blocks away from his home.

"Is it hard being an officer?" she asked, it took him a second answer.

"It has it's moments, but it doesn't stop me from doing what I love, is to protect people." he said, he caught a glimpse of her smiling at that statement.

About five minutes later they pulled up towards a small looking home, the area must be an orc district because there was some of them walking or standing outside their own homes. Allina waited for Nick to turn off and step out the vehicle before stepping out as well, watching as he grabbed his duffle bag from the back and then escorting her to the front porch. Nick was reaching into his sweat pocket for the keys till some voices caught his ears, turning his head back he saw a bunch of Orcs standing behind his frond yard fencing.

"Aye Nick, finally got yourself some piece of ass I see." one of them yelled with amusement.

Allina looked at him with displeased look, before coming up with response Nick caught her arm and gently pulled her back to him.

"Just ignore them, come one." he said then unlocked door, he let her go inside first before glaring back at the Orcs.

The sounds of them laughing were muffled out by the door closing and being locked, once inside Allina looked around the living room. It was somewhat spacious, there wasn't much furniture but very decorative. Nick walked passed and disappeared into what looked like a hallway, she stood there in silence while listening to him move around and going through things. He appeared back with folded clothes in his hand and a blanket with a pillow in the other.

"There's something for you to sleep in, if you want to shower its down the hall to the left, there's clean towels for you to dry off also." he said, she grabbed them from his hands.

"Thank you Nick." she said, there was a smile that appeared on his face.

"No problem, I have some food in the fridge are you hungry?" he asked, she shook her head.

"I'm ok, I'll just get some rest." she said then made her way to the bathroom.

Nick made himself a sandwich while Allina was in the bathroom, it was already getting late o he might as well eat something before heading to bed. About halfway finishing his sandwich he heard her coming out the bathroom and down the hall. He put the dirty plate into the sink before looking over into the living room, Allinas appearance caught him off guar and caused him to almost choke on his food. The shirt she gave him was somewhat big on her, but the length of her legs made it easy to leave little to the imagination.

While drying off her hair Allina glanced over to Nick who was staring at her with a certain look in his eyes, he realized that she noticed him and turn away. Allina smiled to herself then made her way onto the couch, it was really sunken in but quite comfy. While making sure everything was locked and secure Nick went over to light switch on the wall, the only light in the hallway was giving off sight for them to see each other.

"I'm sorry if the couch isn't as comfortable as it looks."he said, Allina wrapped the blanket around her body.

"No, it's really comfy to be honest." she said generously, Nick couldn't help but feel happy at her generosity.

"Ok, I'll be right down the hall if you need anything ." he said, before turning towards his room heard he say something.

"Goodnight Nicholas." she said in a soft voice.

"Goodnight Allina" he responded before turning off the hallway light.


	4. Early morning nuisance

**_Previously on the Fallen Angel_**

 _While drying off her hair Allina glanced over to Nick who was staring at her with a certain look in his eyes, he realized that she noticed him and turn away. Allina smiled to herself then made her way onto the couch, it was really sunken in but quite comfy. While making sure everything was locked and secure Nick went over to light switch on the wall, the only light in the hallway was giving off sight for them to see each other._

 _"I'm sorry if the couch isn't as comfortable as it looks."he said, Allina wrapped the blanket around her body._

 _"No, it's really comfy to be honest." she said generously, Nick couldn't help but feel happy at her generosity._

 _"Ok, I'll be right down the hall if you need anything ." he said, before turning towards his room heard he say something._

 _"Goodnight Nicholas." she said in a soft voice._

 _"Goodnight Allina" he responded before turning off the hallway light._

* * *

 _There was flash of white light, the sound of voices echoed in what seemed to be a open room. Three silhouette figures appeared from the distance, it was as if you were heading straight towards them. As you were getting closer something odd was becoming visible, all of them appeared to have wings, angel like. There faces became clearer as you approached them, it was two women and a man, all of them wearing what looked like battle armor._

 _One of them with the pixie hair cut started speaking to you in a different language," Please Allina, stop this madness and just listen to Him."_

 _"I believe there is another way to help these humans live a peaceful life rather than let them kill each other and go into further chaos. They deserve our help, if He really cared about His children then He would help guide them?!"_

 _Without even blinking twice a hard smack went right across your face, holding stance you look over to the side and see the man gripping his hand that he hit you with._

 _"What gives you the right to speak freely about how our savior rule and do, you should be thankful he hasn't sent you to hell for speaking his name in vain!" he said with anger._

 _Raising your head up high you walked over right in his face, showing no sense of fear and intimidation._

 _"Cause how can he be our God when he lets those who our innocent and helpless die without any care, now what kind of Holy man is that?" she said, with lightening speed the man lashed out his hand and gripped around your neck while hoisting you up into the air._

 _"I've grown tired of you nonsense, if He wont do anything to stop this then I will" He said then pulled out something from his right side, you couldn't make out what it was before it was lodged right into your chest._

* * *

Allina woke up in a fit of panic, her heart was beating out of her chest. Feeling around she made sure that nothing was cut or bleeding from her, to great relief it was nothing but a mere dream. But it was as if it really happened, Allina couldn't understand how or why, the woman with the pixie hair in her dream seemed very familiar to her.

Looking around she realized it was almost morning, the sunrise was starting to peer in through the closed curtains. Rubbing the tiredness from her eyes Allina pulled out from under the blanket and stood up from the couch, her body stretching out and causing the shirt to rise a little past her thighs. A sudden loud knock came from the door startling her, waiting a second the knock came again, without think she went over and unlocked the door.

A Orc man was at the door and was expecting Nick to be the one answering, it was to his great surprise that when it opened he realized that a small human woman opened it instead. Looking down he saw that she was wearing only a shirt, he could tell it was Nicks just from his scent coming off it.

"Uh..Um is Nick awake?" he asked

Allina shook her head and motioned for him to hold on one moment, quickly she hurried over down the hallway towards his room. Nick was sound asleep till the sound of the room door opening, his ears twitching with every footstep coming closer to the bed. Allina shook for him to wake up.

"Nick...Nick there is someone here for you." she said softly, her hands felt so soft and warm against his bare arm.

She watched him stir up while yawing deeply, his upper body was naked. Not trying to stare as much Allina could make out some scars across his chest, and that he was distinctly very muscular. Nick looked over to Allina and was taken back by how breath taken she looked right now, they way her hair looked all fluffed up from sleep and how his shirt dangled off her body. Before he started to drool on himself he remembered something she said about somebody being here to see him, finally he realized who it was and shot up from bed.

Allina watched as he rushed out the room without grabbing a shirt from the dresser by the door, who ever it was he must be really serious to be that panicked.

* * *

Nick rushed down the hall and into the living room to see his older brother standing right by the door, it was still opened from when she answered. He stepped outside while closing the door behind him, the smug look on his brothers face had him worrying about how the situation looked.

"Before you say anything stupid, its not what it look likes." he stated.

"Oh really...cause it looks like to me my lil bro finally got some tail." he said with a big smile while raising his hand for a high five, Nick looked at him dumbfounded.

"Wai.. wait a second she's not... we're not hooking up. Me and my partner found her on the beach last night, we were told to watch over her." he stated, his brother looked confused for a moment then remember the news notification he got on his phone last night.

"Hold up...she the dead body you guys found last night?" he asked, Nick nodded yes.

"Damn, that's one fine looking dead body then." he said with a cocky smile, groaning Nick roamed his hand from the front to the back of his head.

"What the hell are you doing here Rich?" he asked in annoyance, realizing what he came here for he pulled out something from his back pocket.

Nick watched as he pulled out a letter and handed it over to him, he grabbed and examined it.

"What's this for?" he asked

"The fogteeth wants to invite you to a gathering there having this week, its for members only so I was informed to hand deliver this to you, the location is written in the letter." he said while pointing down on the letter.

Nick looked at Rich then at the letter, deep down he wanted to decline and give it back to him but he knows how his brother is, plus it's to damn early to start an argument any way so he's just going to take it.

"Al..Alright, I need to start getting ready." He said, trying to give him the hint to start heading inside, Rich looked at him with amusement.

"Oh I see, its cool Nick go ahead and finish off your fine dead body." he said with a chuckle., Nick groaned and flipped him off while stepping back inside.


	5. We're all the same

**_Previously on the Fallen Angel_**

" _What the hell are you doing here Rich?" he asked in annoyance, realizing what he came here for he pulled out something from his back pocket._

 _Nick watched as he pulled out a letter and handed it over to him, he grabbed and examined it._

 _"What's this for?" he asked_

 _"The fogteeth wants to invite you to a gathering there having this week, its for members only so I was informed to hand deliver this to you, the location is written in the letter." he said while pointing down on the letter._

 _Nick looked at Rich then at the letter, deep down he wanted to decline and give it back to him but he knows how his brother is, plus it's to damn early to start an argument any way so he's just going to take it._

 _"Al..Alright, I need to start getting ready." He said, trying to give him the hint to start heading inside, Rich looked at him with amusement._

 _"Oh I see, its cool Nick go ahead and finish off your fine dead body." he said with a chuckle., Nick groaned and flipped him off while stepping back inside._

* * *

Nick was waiting on Allina to get out the shower, when he came back inside she was already in the bathroom, he really had to use it. The thought came across his mind that the clothes from last night were still dirty, so now he's going to have to rummage through old clothes for her to wear for now.

Allina turned off the shower and ringed out her hair before getting out, with the towel she tried off her arms and legs. Lastly Allina used the towel to shake her hair, at the exact time she was about to wrap herself with the towel the door was opening.

Looking up she saw that Nick wasn't aware that the towel wasn't completely covering yet, Nick wasn't looking at her directly but when he opened the door her reflection was showing in the mirror to the side of him. Her body was completely in view of him all to see, turning red in the face and embarrassed he frantically closed the door.

"Sorry..sorrry, I didn't mean to barge in." He said while covering his face,now the image of her body was burned into his brain.

Allina couldn't help but feel amused by his cute reaction, by the way his reaction he was truly embarrassed and why by seeing her naked. Normally any other man would be googling over seeing a naked woman, but she could tell from the beginning that Nick was a gentleman.

Within a next minute she stepped out the bathroom with the towel wrapped around herself, Nick waited as she walked pass without looking at her,his face still blushing a little bit. Alpine smile and waited along the hallway for him to use it and find her clothes to wear. Nick hurried into the bathroom and closed the door, he pressed his head against the door and grown to himself.

 _"Nice dumbass,now she thinks I'm a pervert. " He thought to himself._

Before stepping over to the toilet Nick could instantly feel that the front of his sweats were restraining, looking down he felt immediate guilt.

"God damn it" he groaned softly.

* * *

Allina waited patiently as Nick was going through some old clothes in his drawers, he managed to find a old shirt he wore before he graduated the police academy, it doesn't fit him anymore since bulking up alot. Now going through some old pants or shorts the only thing he could manage to find was a worm out pair of brown cargo shorts.

"This is all I could find,hopefully they fit you ok." He said while handing them to her.

Allina retrieved them from his hands then noticed that he was still avoiding his gaze.

"Why do you look away from me?" she asked curiously.

Nick took a moment to give a response, clearing his throat first.

"I..I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." he said, a soft giggle came from her that surprised and confused Nick.

"There is no need for me to be uncomfortable, we're both adults here. I'm sure you've seen plenty of naked women before me." she said then walked over to the corner of the room.

Nick slightly glanced over to see Allina let the towel fall down to the floor, instantly he turned away . It was starting to become uncomfortable to be in there, of course he's seen naked women that came across his life, but it's been awhile since the last time he's been with anyone.

Putting on the shorts Allina used the belt she was given to tighten around her waist, glancing back she saw that Nick was looking away.

"Nicholas... there is no shame in being embarrassed. I'm not upset of you seeing me." she stated, while putting on the shirt she walked over to put a hand against his back.

When her hand came into contact it felt like electricity went down his spine, shuttering a little bit he tilted his head back to come into eye contact with her. Those light ocean blue eyes were something he's never seen, if possible he'd get lost in them forever.

"Don't feel ashamed, you were kind enough to apologize and I accept your modest apology." she said with a smile, Nick felt somewhat relieved and gave a chuckle in response.

Allina patted his back and headed out the door, Nick turned over to head to his closet.

"If you would like I can see you so we can be even." Allina said at the last minute and looked over at Nick with a amused smile, Nick looked at her with a baffled expression.

Giggling she continued out the door and towards the living room.

* * *

Nick and Allina were pulling into the driveway of Daryls new place, it been almost a year since the move from where he once lived, its a much quiet and safe place to be. Allina shut the door behind while following him up the front stairs, looking around it was a really nice looking home. Nick knocked on the door once and then twice, after the second knock the door opened and appeared a pretty small girl.

"Hey Nick" she said cheerfully, Allina watched her with curiosity.

"Hey rockstar, you're dad knows we're coming is he up ?" he asked, she nodded yes and moved over to let him and her inside.

Both of them followed behind till being led into the kitchen, Daryl and his wife were eating on the island. His wife seemed very beautiful, must be where her daughter got it from. Nick over to Daryl and gave his a high five and his wife a friendly hug, Allina didn't know what to do so she just stood there.

"Allina this is my wife and daughter Sophia." he introduced, Allina waved hi shyly.

"Nice to meet you Allina, if you guys are hungry we just made some breakfast earlier and there's still more left over help yourselves." she said to her and Nick kindly.

Nick thanks her and went over to the stove where the food was, hesitantly Allina went over as well and waited for Nick to grab her a plate from the cabinet. It's funny, Allina can't remember when the last time she's ever eaten. The smell coming from the food didn't make her feel any hunger, but from how Nick was stacking up his plate meant that he was starving. When it was her chance to get some food she got whatever seemed appropriate, a few waffles, some tiny looking meats, eggs and fruit. When finished she returned over to where everyone was and took a seat on one of the chair stools.

"So Allina, my husband told me that you need some clothes to wear." she asked, Allina nodded yes then stuck her for into the waffles to take a bite.

She examined the food first before taking a bite, when she swallowed it her eyes widened up almost like a anime character, this was the most incredible this she ever tasted. Nick and Daryl watched in surprise when she started tearing up everything on her plate.

"She must be really hungry huh?" Sophia whispered to her mom, she shushed her and her looked at Allina.

When finished Allina had a satisfied smile along with a full stomach, looking over she saw Nick looking at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Well it seems like you were more hungry then me." he said jokingly, she smile at him.

" So Allina, if you want to right now we can go upstairs and see what I have for you to wear." Daryls wife said, she shook her head.

"Yes that would be ok." Allina said, she waited till she got up and followed her towards out the kitchen, Sophia pursued to follow as well.

Darly waited till they were out of hearing range to finally say what he wanted to Nick when he first saw them coming in.

"Why the hell did you only give her that to wear?" he asked Nick, he looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong with what she's wearing?" Nick asked, sighing Daryl placed his hand over his face.

"Dude you could see her tits against the shirt, you could've at least giving her a tanktop to wear underneath the damn this. Having her coming out looking like that." he said, Nick felt a bit embarrassed now.

"I haven't been really paying attention." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean not paying attention?" Daryl asked., Nick looked at his plate to avoid making eye contact when admitting.

"I accidently walked in on her in the bathroom." Nick said, within a second he could hear him holding in his laugh.

"Asshole it's not funny." he groaned, Daryl tried to contain himself.

"Come one man, it's kind of funny. I can picture you being all frozen up." he said with a chuckle.

 _"It's kindof funny" he admitted to himself._


	6. No traces

**_Previously on the Fallen Angel_**

 _Why the hell did you only give her that to wear?" he asked Nick, he looked at him in confusion._

 _"What's wrong with what she's wearing?" Nick asked, sighing Daryl placed his hand over his face._

 _"Dude you could see her tits against the shirt, you could've at least giving her a tanktop to wear underneath the damn this. Having her coming out looking like that." he said, Nick felt a bit embarrassed now._

 _"I haven't been really paying attention." he said, rubbing the back of his neck._

 _"What do you mean not paying attention?" Daryl asked., Nick looked at his plate to avoid making eye contact when admitting._

 _"I accidently walked in on her in the bathroom." Nick said, within a second he could hear him holding in his laugh._

 _"Asshole it's not funny." he groaned, Daryl tried to contain himself._

 _"Come one man, it's kind of funny. I can picture you being all frozen up." he said with a chuckle._

 _"It's kindof funny" he admitted to himself._

* * *

Allina was having trouble figuring which bra to put on from the variety she was given, the third one she tried on felt more comfortable then the others, it wasn't made out of wire. Second she picked out a light blue shirt, it matches her eyes. Almost finished she changed the cargo shorts she had on into different one, they represented a feminine design, plus they weren't as long as those Nick gave.

Taking a minute to look at herself in the mirror, Allina actually liked how cute she looked, the only thing that needed to be done was her hair, it's long and beautiful but it's all over the place.

Reaching on the stone sink counter she grabbed a hair tie and began pulling up her hair into a ponytail, getting all her baby hairs down she admired herself in the mirror.

* * *

"How are we going to get anything from her when she doesn't even have any record of herself?" Daryl questioned, Nick rubbed his head in thought.

"It's almost like she just showed up out of nowhere." he said, another thought came up also, how in the hell did those wounds heal on her body so quickly.

The sound of somebody running towards the living room caught his ears, looking over Nick saw Sophia coming over to them, her face looked so happy.

"She looks so pretty with the clothes mom gave her, no offense uncle Nick." Sophia said with a guilty smile.

Daryls wife came into the living room as well with Allina right behind her, Nick's eyes widened up with admiration. The way her face was shown more without her hair all in the way, how the color of the shirt matched her gorgeous blue eyes and that the shorts she wore showed how strong and smooth looking her legs are.

 _"Damn it, calm down will ya." he thought to himself._

Allina could tell that Nick was staring at her, but she couldn't help but blush and smile at him admiring her. She went over to the couch and sat beside him, a sudden warm flutter feeling began forming in her stomach.

"Nick do you like Allinas new look?" Sophia asked him with a smile, Nick realised how much he was staring at Allina that he turned away.

"Y..yes. I think she looks real nice.", he stated.

"By that drool coming from your lips I think you're thinking about somethi g more than that." Daryl said jokingly, Nick glared at him with a flustered expression.

Allina bit back a smile, she could tell he was embarrassed a little, specially about what happened this morning also.

"Aye Sophia..do you want to Allina outside for a bit?" her mom asked, Sophia nodded yes and went over to grab Allina hand.

She allowed Sophia to bring her up and lead them both back to the kitchen to the sliding back doors leading to the backyard.

After some time Allina sat looking out on the back patio while Jakoby and Ward were still talking in the kitchen, Sophia was in the back still with her mom helping out in the flower garden.

Watching them made her feel happy but at the same time empty a little, not being able to remember anything about herself or what's happened is stressing her mind.

There's no memory of where Allina came from, she doesn't even know if she had a family. But for some reason that girl in her dream kept coming up so often, it's like she knows her from somewhere but its hard to figure out how.

When Sophia called out to Allina it captured her attention, looking up she was running up to her.

"Aye my mom has to go on a errand to the store, do you want to come with us?" Sophia asked, Allina looked over to the door to see the guys still talking.

"Yea sure." she said, Sophia went over back to her mom to tell her.

The sound of heavy footsteps came from behind, glancing back she saw that it was Nick, a smile came on her lips. He smiled back at her and then began rubbing the back of his head.

"So me and Daryl have to go back to the police station for a while, would you want to stay and hangout with the girls." he asked her.

"Sophia invited me out with her and her mother, I'll be okay." she said cheerfully.

Daryl shook his head and tried to come up with something to say, it was then that Allina noticed a faint scar on the right side of his face. Without hesitating she reached out to touch at it which startled Nick, he looked at her in confusion.

"Wh... What's wrong?" he asked nervously, feeling her touch cause a sweet sensation to come up his spine.

"How did you get this scar?" Allina asked curiously. Nicks expression changed and he gently placed her hand away from him.

She got a sense of him not wanting to answer her question, slowly she pulled her hand back and looked away.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have carelessly asked." she said then walked away into the house, Nick turned to try to stop her but she was already gone inside.

 _Damn it...he thought._

Daryl came walking outside while looking back at Allina, curious as to why she looked that way when she walked past him.

"Aye what's wrong with her?" he asked then turned to look at Nick, he shook his head.

"Nothing, lets just hurry up and see what they got at the station." Nick said then started walking towards the side gate.

* * *

 **Allinas POV**

I watched from the side window as Daryl said goodbye to his wife and daughter, Nick was already heading towards the truck in front. The expression he has made me feel bad, that question must have really made him mad.

 _I should've kept my mouth shut._

"Allina, my mom gonna wash up and then we're heading out."Sophia said while piping her head inside the kitchen door, I looked back and nodded.

"Ok" I said smiling, she smiled back and then disappeared back outside.

For some reason a sharp sting started forming on my back, brushing it off I made my way over to the living room till the feeling became more painful. I tried touching at where the pain was coming from but when I did my hand felt like it was burning, gasping I pulled it away and looked at it.

My eyes widened when a bright symbol was glowing underneath the skin of my hand, panic came over me as to what the hell was going on. Slowly I brought my other hand to touch at the symbol but then a sudde noise startled me, turning around I saw it was Sophia.

"Hey..are you ok?" she asked curiously, I looked at her an then back my hand. Confused to see that the symbol and bright light was gone, my mind was baffled to what happened.

"Ye..yeah..are we leaving?" I asked, not even bothering to tell her what went on.

"Yeah, we're going to the mall first lets go!" she said excitedly while heading to the front door, I couldn't help but chuckle at her cute expression.

I followed her out the door and we waited for her mom to make sure the house was locked and secured before getting into the car with us. I sat in the passenger seat quiet and wrapped up in thoughts.

 _How did my hand do that...should I tell Nick about it...he wouldn't believe me._

 _"_ Ok girls, we're heading to the mall first to get some things for work and then we're heading to the bank. After we can get some food, sound good?" she asked, Sophia agreed cheerfully.

"Sounds good to me." I said, with that the car engine started and we pulled out of the drive way.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The drive to the mall was smooth and peaceful, the radio was playing music that Sophia was singing along to. Allina stared out the side window looking at the buildings they drove passed.

There were so many things going through her mind right now, the sensation she got thinking about the symbol that appeared on her hand. For some reason Allina had a familiar feeling again, like the girl from her dream it was like she knew that glowing symbol from some where before.

The sound of a car honking beside the car brought Allina out of her thoughts, looking to her side she saw a black SUV with the windows down, a bunch of guys were in there, they looked like trouble cause they had a bunch of tattoos on their faces and had gang related colored clothes on.

"Aye babies, wanna come party!" one of them yelled out in the back seat window, Allina looked back at Sophia who was getting uncomfortable and scooting away to the other side window.

Her mom rolled up the car windows and started speeing up away from the SUV, both Sophia and Allina looked back to see the car getting further and further away from them.

"Can't fucking stand people like that, gang affiliated scum bags."she said shaking her head, Allina sat quiet in the seat deciding not to say anything at the moment.

* * *

 **Nicks POV**

The ride to the station I still couldn't get the feeling of guilt off my mind, Allina must think I'm a dick for the way I responded to her question. Just th way she looked made me want to punch myself in the face.

"You're always to hard on yourself, you know that right?"Daryl said, I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, causing a sigh from him.

"You always get worked up over the littlest things, if something happened or you did something wrong you always make it more than what it is. Just apologize to her for whatever happened." he said,I nodded in response.

About ten minutes later we made it to the station, it was busting with commotion which was no surprise. From what Daryl told me the chief said that there was something that the doctor over looked in the records he gave us the night we found Allina.

"Sorry chief that we're late." Daryl said, she nodded her head and then made way over to her desk with the files delivered from the hospital.

"Apparently the doctor missed something particularly interesting while getting medical samples from the girl you guys found." she said.

I looked at her in confusion to what could he could possibly missed. Daryl grabbed the file from the chiefs hands and began looking through.

"Unkown DNA..what the hell does that even mean?"he asked.

"The girl you guys found, she's not human.." she finally stated, both Daryl and I looked at each other baffled.

"What do mean she's not human, is she part elf..fairy or what the hell?" Daryl questioned.

"There no traces of human DNA in her body, hers DNA doesn't match any other known on earth." she stated.

"What your saying is, she's not from here? Then what is she a fucking alien?" , the chief looked at him in annoyance to his constant questions.

"No..she's not, they already checked. Don't asked how, its classified."she stated, I walked over to Daryl to look at the file.

" This doesn't make sense then what the hell is she then, she looks normal...wait." Daryl began thinking.

"Remember the what happened to the wounds on her back? I asked him, the chief then looked over that the both of us.

"What wounds, the file said she didn't have a scratch on her." she said, I looked over and shook my head.

"There were two gashes on both sides of her back, but the began to heal when she woke up." I explained, she looked confused and then got a dispatch on her walkie talkie.

"Shit .. Both of you go get and bring her back here,got it!" she ordered then rushed out the office.

I looked back at Daryl who was looking through his phone and tried calling Margaret, she wasn't answering his call.

"Damn it her phone must've died, come on I know where they're going first." he said then began heading out with me following right behind.


End file.
